


[Podfic] Strange Days

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demon AU, Humor, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Law is way too melodramatic for his own good, M/M, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Strange Days" by kickassanakin.“You’re not like any kind of demon I’ve heard of.” Law said. “I was expecting a lot more of a ‘fiery hellbeast’ look.”“Nah, those’re my brothers.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Strange Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840351) by [kickassanakin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/strangedays_201911/Strange%20Days.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/strangedays_201911/Strange%20Days.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:06:19  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/strangedays_201911/Strange%20Days.m4b)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:06:19


End file.
